If You Only Knew
by Lovin'Brolli
Summary: YAOI! Yes a yaoi, with my favoite yaoi couple, Trunks and Goten. I know this will get flames. There are a whole lot of T/P or T/P fans out there, but for me, it's always T/G. It's sweet though...i think....


  
  


If You Only Knew  


  
  
It was a hot day. Kame, it was so hot! Trunks was working in Capsule Corp, busy doing whatever it was a president of a billion-dollar corporation does.  
  
He blew out a depressed breath, and tore his tie off, and unbuttoned his shirt collar in a desperate attempt to get cooler. _What a horrible way to spend the day! _He thought to himself bitterly. He looked out the window, and saw children playing in sprinklers and opened fire hydrants.  
  
" Kuso." he muttered under his breath. He hated work.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and Goten strode in, wearing a small red bathing suit, and carrying an unidentifiable bundle in his hands.  
  
" Trunks, my friend, I'm here to help you escape." his black eyes twinkled, and he held out the bundle to Trunks.  
  
Trunks raised one slender lavender eyebrow, and took the bundle. It turned out to be a black bathing suit, and a towel.  
  
" We're going swimming." Goten announced happily, throwing out his arms. And he could tell Trunks needed it. He could see beads of persperation on Trunk's forearms, and neck.  
  
_Man, this guy is awesome,_ Trunks thought, and vaulted over his desk. Not caring that Goten was standing in front of him- after all they were best friends-of over 20 years. Trunks stripped out of his business suit, and slid the swim shorts up over his narrow hips.  
  
Goten found himself licking his lips. _What a prime example of a man, _he thought to himself, before he even realized he was thinking it. His eyebrows shot up. _What's this now? He's your best friend!  
_ _   
_This was a new discovery, this attraction to Trunks. Goten had never been attracted to a man before. Just Trunks, it now seemed.  
  
He shrugged, pushing it temporarily to the back of his mind, and followed Trunks out the office window.  
  
They dived in the pool simultaneously, relishing in the feel of the icy water on their sweating hot bodies.  
  
When Trunks surfaced, he couldn't see Goten anywhere. It was like he'd just dissapeared. He was about to call out his name, when he felt a strong grip on his ankles. Before he coulud utter a sound, he was viscously pulled under water.  
  
Goten and Trunks came up, Trunks splutterung, and Goten laughing.  
  
" You baka!" Trunks cried in outrage. Goten continued to howl, clutching his sides.  
  
" Damn...." Trunks tried hard not to laugh. Goten's laugh was infectious.   
  
He scowled instead, crossing his amrs over his chest just like his father. But he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from quirking up.  
  
_I love him_. It just slid into Goten's head, smoothly, _sneakily._ He wasn't prepared for it! But it was there all the same. Goten knew, in that moment, that he was in love with Trunks. Knew, with a certainty he'd never felt before. He loved trunks.  
_I love Trunks_, he said to himself, over and over.  
  
  
  
_  
I'd give anything  
Everything,  
To have you be mine  
I'd give the stars above,  
and all my love.  
How can you be so blind?  
  
  
  
  
_Goten smiled to himself, a tyical, sunny Son smile. He was unreasonably happy at his new discovery. Who better to fall in love with than your best friend who you know so well?   
Trunks saw the smile, and thought Goten was still laughing over the dunking. If he saw the secret thought in Goten's eyes, he didn't let on.  
He jumped on Goten, out his arm around his neck in a headlock.  
" I'll give you something to smile about baka." he said with a predatory smile.  
Goten took the opportunity to run his fingers lightly down Trunks' tightly muscled , dripping back.  
Trunks felt a ripple go through him-something in his heart- but he couldn't indentify it.  
Trunks smelled like sweat and chlorine, and a scent so uniquely his own . Goten closed his eyes for a second and inhaled, breathing in that wonderful scent.   
This feeling, this love, came so quickly, filled up every part of him. It was everything. Trunks was everything. Goten could only trust his instincts on this one, and follow his heart.  
_Oh Kame, why so much? Why so quickly? _  
When trunks continued to have those foreign new feeling, he let go of Goten, confused. He could almost say the feeling was lust or even love. But it was Goten! It couldn't be possible, _could it?_  
_  
  
  
  
So blind?  
I'm going out of my mind,  
All the time,  
For you.  
Yes, it's true.  
  
  
  
  
_ They swam slowly to shallower water, never taking their eyes off eachother. The bright sun reflected off the water, surrounding Goten with ethereal light.  
It was Trunks' turn to notice the tiny beads of water running crazy paths down Goten's iron muscles.  
Goten shook his head vigorously, spraying excess water everywhere. Trunk s merely pushed his longer hair back with his hands, the peices that wouldn't fit in his short ponytail.  
" Trunks, I....." Goten whispered, then trailed off not knowing what to say. How do you tell your best friend of over 20 years that you're in love with him?  
" Trunks, I love you." he rushed it all out, mentally kicking himself for his lack of finesse.  
A look of momentary confusion passed over Trunk's face, then was gone. " I love you too man. You know that. You're my best friend." Trunks stated, not understanding- or possibly not wanting to- the implications of his friend's words.  
" No," Goten let out a frustrated breath, rubbing his hands over his face, " I mean, I _love _you. I am in love with you." he stopped, to look at Trunks, to gauge his reaction.  
He saw realizaion dawn in his friend's face. _Might as well barrell on...._  
_ " _I know this might come as a shock to you. Hell , it was a shock to me! I just realized it today. I'm in love with you, and I want to be with you. And I see no point in denying it.  
As he continued to watch Trunks, he saw awareness in his eyes. Did he see a glimmer of his own feelings mirrored in those blue eyes?  
_Goten loves me, _Trunks thought to himself, _He wants me....and I.....I'm glad.  
  
  
  
  
If you only knew  
That I'm crazy for you  
Then you'd understand.  
If only I knew,  
what you were going through,  
Then I'd understand.  
  
  
  
  
_ Trunks reached out his hand. With the slightest hesitation, Goten put his own in it.   
Trunks pulled him up against him, and wrapped one arm around around Goten's waist. Goten's arms automatically went around his love's neck.  
Trunks touched Goten's lips lightly with his fingers. He could feel his shallow breathing, and, against his chest, he could Goten's heart beat, pumping like his own.  
Then, Goten moved his hands up to cup the base of Trunk's head, and pushed his mouth against his.  
Thier lips met in a soft kiss. It just felt so _right_, Goten's soft wet lips on his.Trunks thought he would die.  
With the tip of his tongue, he traced those lips, those beloved, worshipping lips. Then, using this thumb, he pushed down on Goten's chin, opening his mouth wider, so his tongue could enter, meet, mate, make love.  
Goten ran his hands down Trunk's back, then squeezed his tight ass. He couldn't beleive Trunks was there, in his arms, kissing him back. Wanting him , as Goten wanted him.  
Trunks moaned and pushed himself closer to Goten, grinding erection to erection, needing to be closer, and then closer still.  
Taking Goten's face in his hands, Trunk's devoured his mouth, slanting over it again and again, taking all Goten offered, then giving it all back again. The cool water swirled around their legs, but they were hot.  
Goten didn't want to stop- Kame, he needed to keep going- but Trunkspulled back, slowly, keeping his body touching Goten's, but his head a good distance away from that tempting mouth.  
" Goten," he murmurd, " Im sorry, I can't."  
" You just were." Goten dropped his arms to his sides, feeling dejected.  
" And I want to. Kame, I want to so much!"  
" Then why stop?" Goten looked at him questioningly. _Please don't  
go Trunks.  
_ " I love you. I know now that I do. But we can't do anything abo  
ut it." Trunks looked at him mournfully.  
" But, wh-"  
" Goten," Trunks cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder, " our families would never except it. I'd lose my job. We're in a place where this is frowned upon."  
Oh, but it hurt. Goten felt his heart, that heart that loved freely and deeply, begin to break.  
" The worst is my father. He'd probably kill you. I couldn't bear that." he finished in a whisper.  
" I'm sorry. I won't forget you. And......" he hesitated, as if considering whether he should let everything out, before deciding to say it all. " I will never have anyone else. You are here," he pointed to his chest, " in my heart."  
" Goodbye". He kissed Goten's lips softly, feather-light, and jumped out of the pool. He didn't look back.  
And Goten was left alone, in the pool. His arms were empty.  
  
  
  
  
_Now I know that I  
have no chance,  
Oh, to make you mine.  
If I ruled the world,  
would you be mine,  
How can you be so blind?  
  
  
  
  
_ Goten smacked the water with his fists. They couuld make it work! He knew they could! Trunks was just afaid. Afraid what the others would think.  
He hugged his sides tight, and squeezed his eyes shut, so he wouldn't cry. Why did this have to happen? _Why do I have to love him so much? Why can't it be okay?_  
_ " _I won't give up on him." he muttered in a low voice, to himself,  
  
  
  
  
_So blind?  
I'm going out of my mind,  
All the time.  
For you,  
Yes it's true  
  
  
  
  
_ Trunks sat at his desk, his face in his hands. He felt horrible. He could only _imagine_ how Goten felt, if he himself felt so bad. He was pulling out his hair, agonizing over what he should do.  
_I love him. It shouldn't matter what my father thinks!_ But the sad truth was, it _did _matter. It was Goten's life, for a physical relationship with him. A physical relationship he desperately wanted.  
It was so odd to love him. Trunks couldn't help but wonder just when it happened. Had it grown over the 20 years they'd been inseperable? Was Goten the reason he never found the right girl?  
_Girls_. Just the thought made him laugh. No girls, never again. Not even men ever again. Just Goten.  
And suddenly, Trunks knew what he had to do. He jumped out of his chair,pulled on his jacket, and sped out the window.  
He had to get to Goten  
  
  
  
  
_If you only knew,  
that I'm crazy for you  
Then you'd understand.  
If I only knew,  
What you're going through,  
Then I'd understand.  
  
  
  
  
_ Goten was sitting at the kitchen table of his mother's home, picking at the food in front of him. He didn't have an appetite. He was sick at heart. Just like the cliche.  
He heard a sound in the doorway, and spun around. Trunks. He sucked in his breath, not allowing himself to speak.  
"Uh.." Trunks hesitated, " I just wanted you to know.....in case, you,uh....wanted to spar or anything this week that I'm going to be working some _very _late nights. Nights when I'll be _alone_, at Capsule Corp, while everyone, my father included, will be sleeping. I've got a, uh..._big project _I'm working on. I hope that the project will end up , um, changing the minds of many people. Maybe it will....help them to see from a broader perspective."  
Goten understood. Trunks was giving him a none too subtle hint. They'd work something out. They'd work on _them._  
Without another word, Trunks turned and walked out of the Son's house.  
Goten smiled. Things were looking up. Like, way past the planets up. Trunks was giving them a chance. _  
As if it was up to him in the first place...._Goten smirked to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I CHANGED A WORD. THIRD TO LAST STANZA....IT SAYS : " WOULD YOU BE MINE". THE ORIGINAL LINE IS " WOULD YOU BE MY GIRL". OBVIOUSLY, IT DIDN'T FIT.ENJOY!  
JA_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
